Daisuki Dayo
by STARFIRE67
Summary: In which Japan meets Romana and how their relationship changes. JapanXFem!Romano. Fluff. Human names used.


**A/N: I'm a freak. I'm a total freak. We all know it. But I also love Roma (fem! or not) pairings. They're so cute~ :3**

**Disclaimer: STARFIRE67 does not hold any claims to Axis Powers: Hetalia. All rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, the creator of said anime/manga.**

* * *

Japan bowed in respect towards the woman in front of him. "It is an honor to meet you, Romana-san."

Romana nodded. "Yes, yes, same to you as well."

She turned to Feliciano. "Happy? At least he's better than that patate bastardo."

Feliciano nodded, chirping, "Sì~ See, sorella? Isn't making friends meraviglioso?"

"...maybe," Romana said.

Japan faintly noticed the pink blush settling on her cheeks. He briefly wondered why she would be blushing about such an innocent question before deciding that it was just an Italian thing.

* * *

"Mi dispiace, Germany, Japan! Sorella's not feeling well, so she decided to stay at home."

"That's fine. I hope she's not hurt," Germany said gruffly.

"Ah, tell Romana-chan that I hope she feels well soon," Japan requested.

North Italy nodded his head at both of his friends quickly. "Of course! I'm sure she'll be so grateful!"

Japan couldn't help the warmth that spread to his face at Veneziano's words.

* * *

"Romana-chan, are you all right? Your face is rather red. Is it too hot in here?" Japan asked kindly.

"Yes. I'm fine. The temperature is fine." Romana answered, not looking at him.

"Mm. That's fine," Japan responded. That was good. He thought the redness in her cheeks was absolutely kawaii.

* * *

"Kiku? Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Romana asked.

"Um, y-yes, Chiara-chan," Japan responded.

He and Chiara were doing things like this routinely now. Lunch, catching a movie, anything really. Japan enjoyed being so close to Romana. The two seemed to be a good pair.

But he was getting so...flustered around her now. And he couldn't explain it all.

* * *

"How is she?" Japan asked worriedly.

"Ve ve ve." Veneziano repeated his nervous tic continuously. He looked stressed and scared for his big sister.

"Feliciano-san, I'm sure Chiara will be just-"

"Wait, did you call her 'Chiara'?" North Italy said in surprise. His amber eyes were still open (a sign of fear) but he looked less worried.

"Ah, y-yes. G-gomen'nasai, Feliciano-san. She gave me permission to, you see, so-"

"Oh...that's good. Sorella only lets her closest friends and family use that name, so it's nice that she lets you use it, Japan," North Italy said, a tiny smile on his face.

Japan nodded...

...but he felt something seemed off.

"I-It's just, sorella...never told me I could use her name," Feliciano said sadly.

Japan nodded in understanding. The relationship between the siblings was probably strained from their separated childhoods and adolescent years. They hadn't really lived together until the Reunification, and then Germany had come into the picture too.

"It is all right. I'm sure it would make her very happy if you used her name as well."

* * *

"Oh! You're Japan! Romana talks a lot about you, you know," Spain said, looking Japan up and down.

Japan barely refrained from shivering. He felt like Spain was observing him the same way overprotective fathers looked over the boys that came over to pick up their daughters.

"Spagna!"

"Lo siento, amor," Spain said hurriedly to his daughter/sister figure. "You were just so linda-ACK!"

Romana had smacked Spain over the head. "Pomodoro bastardo!"

Japan watched amusedly from the side. He had a vague mental picture of himself and Romana standing together, with Spain, North Italy, Germany, and others all together...with him and Romana each holding a toddler's hand, a little girl that stood between her parents-

Japan blushed wildly at the thought. He must have been spending too much time with western nations.

* * *

"Kiku, bro!"

Japan looked up at America. "Alfred-kun! Hello," Japan greeted his excited friend.

"Don't 'hello' me! You've been 'busy' with Romana. Tell me everything!" America demanded.

Japan blushed at the meaning behind America's words.

"Alfred, there is nothing going on between me and Chiara-chan."

"Oh? If that's true, then why do you call her 'Chiara'? I think you have a crush on her!" America taunted, backing up.

And Chiara met Japan's flustered face several minutes later. "You okay, Kiku?" she asked repeatedly, only receiving a nod in return.

* * *

_Perhaps...Alfred-kun is right... _Japan thought. _But if that's true...I'm in big trouble._

* * *

Japan smoothed his black hair down nervously. _I hope Feliciano-san knows what he's talking about._

Chiara answered the door. "Kiku? What is it?"

"C-Chiara-chan, I really, really like you. W-would you like to go out to dinner with me, as a d-date?" Japan managed to stutter out.

Chiara stared at him in shock...before she broke out into the largest (and most out of character) grin Japan had ever seen on her face.

"Of course. I would love to."

* * *

Dinner was a simple affair. It felt much like their lunch dates, only...there was something else, underneath the surface. Something lurking, unseen. They could both feel it. But it wasn't...unpleasant.

They took a walk after they finished eating, Japan took Romana's hand into his own. "Romana, dinner was...nice."

Romana nodded. "Yes."

Japan looked at Romana then. Framed by the lights near the Trevi Fountain and darkening sky above, Japan found that he had was left speechless.

Romana frowned. "Do I look funny or something? Stronzo! Answer me, please!"

Japan was going on autopilot. He leaned forward...

...and kissed Romana on the mouth.

They stood like that for several seconds.

* * *

And then Romana leaned into the kiss.

"Daisuki dayo, Chiara-chan."

"Ti amo, Kiku."

The couple enjoyed the moment in their private world.

* * *

"Aw~ Sorella looks so happy!"

"Feliciano, I am not comfortable spying on Romana. I don't particularly want to fuel her hatred of me."

"Japan is finally gonna get some! Yes!"

"He better not! Chiara is my hermana, and if he hurts her, he'll have hell to pay!"

* * *

Well. _Almost_ private world.

* * *

**Patate bastardo-potato bastard (Italian)**

**Sì-yes (Italian)**

**Sorella-sister (Italian)**

**Meraviglioso-marvelous (Italian)**

**Mi dispiace-I'm sorry (Italian)**

**Kawaii-cute (Japanese)**

**Gomen'nasai-I'm sorry (Japanese)**

**Spagna-Spain (Italian)**

**Lo siento-sorry (Spanish)**

**Amor-love (Spanish)**

**Linda-cute (Spanish)**

**Pomodoro bastardo-tomato bastard (Italian)**

**Stronzo-asshole (Italian)**

**Hermana-sister (Spanish)**

**Daisuki dayo-I love you (Japanese)**

**Ti amo-I love you (Italian)**

**A/N: This may or may not be the longest oneshot I've posted yet. Hm. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
